


Micro Fic Challenge

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: A collection of 100-word stories from Twitter prompts! Ratings and fandom will vary.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Kylo Ren/Rey, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 38
Kudos: 101





	1. Dramione - accident/injury for @SpaceMinstrels

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I asked for prompts on twitter to help with my micro fic writing skills. Here is the collection.

“Granger, stay with me,” Draco pleaded, tearing off his shirt sleeve to staunch the flow of blood. The spells he knew weren’t working, and she was fading fast. He needed to get her to a Healer.

The two of them had been Auror partners for a few weeks, and he felt more drawn to her than ever. She was capable, fearless, and so, so beautiful. Quickly, he bolted up and fired several more spells in the direction of their attacker. Then he grabbed her and Apparated them to safety.

She smiled before he passed her off to the Healers. “Always.”


	2. Open ended breakup for @mokelly1066

A car full of boxes. That’s what their relationship had been distilled down to. Margaret closed her little yellow hatchback and looked back to the old Victorian. She’d miss that porch.

It wasn’t forever, he said. And honestly in his line of work, she understood. But the reality was that there would be no more Saturday morning pancakes, no more sleepy cuddles where he’d kiss her shoulder. She sighed and plopped into the driver’s seat.

They would see each other again one day. She nodded at the ‘For Sale’ sign on the lawn and drove off into a hopeful future.


	3. Reylo; Pet Shop for @secretreylo

He had gone in for dog food. A simple errand for his parents. Ben Solo was on his once-monthly trek to the Solo estate, and his mom had asked him to grab food for Chewie since they were almost out.

Now there’s a girl in his passenger seat. Rey, owner of the pet shop, rubs her hands nervously on her jeans. “Is what I’m wearing okay?”

Her floral blouse is just sheer enough to make his pants tight. “You look great.”

He swallows hard, imagining how he’ll explain inviting a stranger to dinner. At least he remembered the dog food.


	4. Reylo, lick for @reylographer

The ice cream is sticky. It dribbles down Rey’s chin as she chases the overage with her tongue. 

Ben is laughing at her, having opted not to buy himself a cone as they stroll through the park. It’s their second date, and she’s just found out his aversion to sweets.

She’s about to tell him off when he leans in and licks the dribble up from her chin to her mouth and starts kissing her. 

She drops the cone to the dirt, as her arms wrap around his neck. “Smooth move, Solo,” she mumbles when they come up for air.


	5. Reylo, pause for @aionimica

It was a brief respite in the midst of all the chaos. 

The waters lapped at the shore, unaware at how their calm and cool soothed the weary souls of the couple that sat on the beach, letting the waves lap up their bare feet. Their fingers intertwined as they watched the suns set.

“What now?” Ben asked.

“Shhh,” Rey shushed him, squeezing his hand gently. “Let’s put all of that on pause for a bit.”

He nodded and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles gently. He could do that. For her, he could do anything.


	6. Horror, candy for @rlogarbagech1

Candy corn spilled out of Maisie’s bag as she and Claire ran through the haunted house. It left a trail, mocking them.

Tonight was meant to be fun. Maisie hoped to tell Claire that she’d been the one to leave that rose in her locker. That she had a crush on her for a year.

But things had gone pear-shaped, and they ducked down a hall of scary clowns looking for an escape route. Some mad man with an axe was chasing them. Maisie felt Claire’s hand twine in hers and was determined to make it out alive.


	7. Gritty, jump, Reylo for @for_force_sake

The rooftops fly by as Rey runs for her life. She can hear the heavy boots of the man giving her chase. Her breath comes out in little puffs, small bursts of white on the gray skyscape. The buildings are close together still, so she jumps over the gaps with ease.

But then she comes to a wider gap. She stops.

“Nowhere left to go, Rey. You’re gonna have to jump—or come with me.”

She turns to him. “I’m not going anywhere with you, Kylo. Or was it Ben?” She smiles before taking a leap.

He smiles as he follows.


	8. Dramione, midnight for @sedsempersolo

The clock on the wall chimes. He appears suddenly, almost as if he Apparated into the room. Impossible.

“It’s midnight, Granger. Made a decision?” Draco looks unaffected, bored almost. She knows it’s a mask. One he’s only let down for her.

Hermione lets herself drown in memories for a moment—the plans she’d had for a quiet life with Ron after this last year at Hogwarts. Until  _ he _ came along and threw a giant wrench in her plans. Repeatedly. 

“I have,” she sighs.

He looks slightly nervous until she flings her arms around his neck and kisses him. “I choose you.”


	9. Baby for @reylomami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: pregnancy

Adeline never wanted to be a mother. She stayed single for so long that she figured her opportunity passed. Then she met Charlie.

He was good and funny and _fantastic_ in bed. She thought her life was complete. They bought a house, got a dog, and made French press coffee every Saturday morning.

The two pink lines staring her down threw a wrench into that, didn’t they? She didn’t know the first thing about parenting.

“You okay, honey?”

She turned to face her husband standing in the doorway, a smile breaking across her face. “We’re going to have a baby!”


	10. Reylo, romcom, moderation for @spicytofuuuu

“Everything in moderation, dear.” Rey used to hate it when her foster mom told her that. She was never allowed to have just one more cookie, just five more minutes.

As an adult, she still hadn’t learned, especially regarding her neighbor Ben. She worked for another thirty seconds on the elevator, a longer brush of their hands at the mailbox, just one more smile.

“Hi, Rey,” he said with a sheepish grin as he entered the elevator.

When it broke down seconds later, she made a decision: fuck moderation. “So, Ben,” she started. “How do you feel about elevator sex?”


	11. Reylo, overcaffeinated for @MadeupMeeple

He loved her so much, but Ben Solo was about to knock his girlfriend out just to get some peace and quiet.

“And the colors are like,  _ so bright. _ Right? It really pops—Ben are you listening to me?”

Or maybe he’d just go back to Starbucks and kill the barista who switched out her decaf latte. Rey couldn’t handle too much caffeine, or she’d be bouncing off the walls.

“Oh maybe we should take Beebee to the dog park! Wouldn’t that be fun, Ben?”

“Sure, babe.” He kissed her on the cheek, reaching for the Tylenol. “Whatever you want.”


	12. Dramione, iPhones, for @MadeupMeeple

“Granger! How do I work this thing again?” Draco holds the metal rectangle carefully.

“Like this.” Hermione takes it and swipes her finger up. “Now you put in your passcode.”

He doesn’t understand why their son has chosen to take a gap year in America or why he needs this Muggle device to communicate with him, but he is trying. “Okay, now what?”

“This little icon is for FaceTime. So we can see Scorpius and chat with him.”

“Why can’t we just use the Floo?”

“Not everywhere he’s going has a fireplace!” His Hermione, so practical.

Draco sighs. “Fine.”


	13. Gothic, moon, Reylo for @midwintersprin1

Rey  _ had _ heard howling. She knew there was a wolf somewhere—it would eat her livestock if she didn’t kill it first. Her skirts were getting filthy, but she’d worry about that later. Her boots squelched in the mud, the full moon casting the whole forest in an eerie glow.

It was too quiet.

Suddenly she heard a whimpering. She lowered her rifle and made her way to the clearing.

It was a man. A naked, trembling, beautiful man.

She knelt down beside him. “Good heavens, you’re freezing. Let’s get you inside, mister—”

“Ben,” he growled. “My name is Ben.”


	14. Dramione, paintball for @mirumototsubasa

When she told Harry and Ron they could choose the venue for meeting her new boyfriend, this was not what Hermione had in mind. A violent Muggle activity. She thought they may have suspected she was seeing Draco—after being paired up on that case at the Ministry, they had been nearly inseparable.

Draco ran up behind her, clad all in camouflage. She had to admit, he looked rather fit. “Look alive, Granger. Your friends are barbarians!”

She raised her paintball gun and stood beside him. “You’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you?”

He smiled before charging out in front of her.


	15. Dramione, cake for @raven_maiden3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is NSFW! 👀

“I still liked the lemon buttercream better,” Hermione muttered in between gasps.

Draco—who had brought the piece of hazelnut ganache cake with them before trapping her in the bathroom—dragged his finger through its decadent frosting and popped it in her mouth. “Are you sure about that, love?”

She moaned around his finger, his cock sliding in and out of her at a brutal pace. “Anything tastes good when you’re fucking me like this.” 

He brought his still slick finger down to her clit, eager for her orgasm. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

She came with a cry. “Me too.”


	16. Noir, won for @hrotsvitha_g

It wasn’t easy leaving everything behind, but it had to be done. The city was a place to start over, to redefine herself. No one would ever have to know about—well, that was another story.

It had been a long and hard battle, but Betty had won in the end. She always would.

She wouldn’t let this place grind her down into dust. She opened her compact and applied a fresh coat of red lipstick. Red like the pool of blood beneath her stilettos. Damn—those had been expensive. 

She slipped them off and tossed them into the dumpster, too.


	17. Reylo, rocking chair for @Theghia1

“Are you sure about this place?” Ben stared at the cabin. It looked like it hadn’t been lived in for decades.

“No, but when your grandfather you didn’t know about leaves you real estate in his will, you don’t just refuse.” Rey walked onto the porch and gravitated to the rocking chair in the corner. She imagined a withered old man sitting peacefully as the wind whipped through the trees.

“Okay.” He looked dubious, but it didn’t matter. He had agreed to spend the night here—with her.

Rey hoped to leave this weekend with more than just a new house.


	18. Reylo, coffee for @quirkystardust

Rey sees him everyday, the tall man in a suit. He’s usually a few people in front of her. He always orders a black coffee. Today as he’s going to put his wallet back in his elegant leather messenger bag, it tumbles back out.

She leaves her spot in line immediately. “Excuse me sir, you forgot your”—a thousand things flit through her mind as their skin touches; she sees birth, death, sex, violence, peace, and throughout it all,  _ love _ — “wallet,” she finishes at last, slightly out of breath.

His eyes are wide. “Thanks. I’m Ben.”

“Rey,” she replies, smiling.


	19. Dramione, mystery for @In_Wild_Space

“Lumos.” Hermione points her wand down the dark corridor. 

All the clues and cryptic messages she’d been receiving over the past months couldn’t be ignored. They led her here, an abandoned castle in North Wales. She sweeps her light over the stone to reveal runes. After translating them, she follows to the south tower.

“Scared, Granger?” A voice from the shadows asks.

“Draco? It was you this whole time?”

“I couldn’t think how else to get you alone.”

“Why did you need me alone?”

“For this.” He pulls her in for a kiss.

Her wand falls to the floor, forgotten.


	20. Reylo, honeysuckle for @RealAngelaWylie

He thinks it’s her shampoo. Ben has never met a woman who smells as good as Rey. Each time she passes him in the hall, he takes a deep breath. It is torture—having a roommate this gorgeous, who smells this good.

He finally asks her one day, as he’s gathering his laundry. “What shampoo do you use? You always smell so good.”

“It’s honeysuckle,” she calls from the bathroom. “Here, why don’t I show you?”

Ben’s jaw drops as he wanders in to find a very naked Rey in the shower. “Oh my god.”

“Get in. I’ll wash your hair.”


	21. Dramione, gothic, illness for @dreamsdescent

“Stay back, Granger.” He crouched in the corner.

Hermione didn’t listen, stepping closer. “Whatever it is, Draco, I can help. I’m a Healer—it’s what I do.”

“Don’t you understand? It’s not an illness. It’s just… me.”

A horrible crunching noise echoed off the walls as he transformed before her eyes, nails lengthening into sharp claws and enormous black wings sprouting from his back. His eyes were the same, grey and lonely.

She moved closer, and he flinched from her touch. “I’m a monster.”

“No, you’re not. You’re beautiful.”

He gasped when she kissed him, unafraid of his fangs.


	22. Reylo, ABO, exes for @audreyfan4ever

He smells different. That’s the first thing she notices about her ex, Mister “I’m the most Alpha-y Alpha to ever Alpha” Ben Solo.

They had dated for a month back when she was a high school senior and he was a college freshman. She hadn’t presented yet, that’s what it was. She realizes it a minute too late as her pulse races, her temperature rises, and it grows increasingly slick between her thighs.

Fuck. Of course it would be him.

“Rey,” he growls, coming closer. “You’re an Omega?” His face holds such wonder.

“Take me home, Ben.”

He smiles. “Gladly.”


	23. Dramione, tennis for @SciFiMom13

Draco Malfoy looked good in white. That was his sole consolation, really, as his new girlfriend dragged him out to some Muggle sports club to play tennis with her parents. She’d been giving him lessons all week, and while he didn’t hate the way her arse looked in that short skirt, he was bloody ready to throw his racket into a wall.

He missed Quidditch… and flying. This game seemed pointless.

“Draco!” she screamed as he missed the ball.

“Sorry, Hermione.” At least her father looked pleased. 

“I like him,” Mr. Granger said.

Maybe tennis wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
